xmenmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyclops
Biography Origin Born in 1968, Scott Summers was the younger brother of Alex Summers, gifted with one of the most dangerous mutations possible. New Timeline Manifesting his powers In 1982, at the Rhapsody in Blue high school prom, Scott Summers attended the prom with his date Selina Ki. After bumping into a wall, Scott's eyes began to hurt. Although he was able to see fine at first, he was unable to control it, and unaware of what he was doing, Scott opened his eyes and destroyed everything in his line of sight with his new optic blast vision. Blinded and unable to see anything, Scott was forced to leave the prom and keep his eyes closed to make sure he did not destroy a city. Rise of Apocalypse In 1983, Scott is in school learning about the incident in Paris. During class, Scott was messing with his glasses. The teacher orders him to sit up and take them off, to which he responds that he has a headache. The teacher then states he can wear glasses after school in detention. During detention, Scott was bullied by fellow classmate. Scott then insults the boy and his powers activate causing him to unleash an optic blast destroying the class. Sulking in his room, Scott was approached by Alex who decided to take him to a different school. Arriving at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Scott bumped into a girl and the two instantly disliked each other. Taken to the headmaster, Charles Xavier, Scott tested out his powers and was instantly enrolled into the school so that he could learn to control his abilities. Given ruby quartz glasses by Hank McCoy, Scott was finally able to see properly again without his powers being activated. Smitten by the first girl he saw, Scott was told that it was Jean Grey, the girl he bumped into. Approaching her, Scott and she ended up becoming fast friends. Meeting Jubilee and Kurt Wagner, Scott and Jean decided to steal one of Xavier's cars to take Kurt to mall. After returning from the mall, Scott and his friends found the school in ruins. Unable to find Alex, Scott, Jean and Kurt went to look for his brother. Realizing Alex had died in the explosion, Scott was heartbroken. After William Stryker kidnapped Hank McCoy, Raven Darkholme, Peter Maximoff and Moira MacTaggert, Scott realized that he needed to act. Getting Kurt to teleport he and Jean into Stryker's warplane, Scott and his friends travelled to Alkali Lake, where they managed to neutralize Stryker's forces and free their friends. Accompanying everyone to Egypt, during the Batt of Cairo, Scott fought against En Sabah Nur and the Four Horsemen to avenge his fallen brother. With Hank and Jean, Scott fought off Ororo Munroe and Psylocke. Later in the battle, Scott went with Hank to attack En Sabah Nur directly but was quickly defeated and trapped in a wall. After Jean unleashed her full power to finally get an advantage over Nur, Scott was freed from the wall by Hank. Given the opportunity, Scott unleashed his full power on En Sabah Nur, helping end the threat who was then eviscerated by Jean. Returning to the ruins of the school, Scott watched as Jean and Erik Lehnsherr rebuilt it. Approached by Hank, Scott was given a special visor to better contain his blasts. Now a member of the X-Men, Scott joined his fellow teammates in a training session led by Hank and Raven Darkholme in the Danger Room. After Apocalypse's defeat When he graduated, Scott was an experienced mechanic and excellent hand to hand combatant; however, as he had nowhere to go, much like Jean and some others, he stayed to become a teacher at the school. When approached by Charles on the X-Men, a task force to keep mutants safe, Scott approved of the idea and chose to act as the leader, taking the codename Cyclops. Liberty Island Incident By 2005, Cyclops became the field leader of the X-Men after Mystique rejoined the Brotherhood of Mutants. Along with Storm, Scott sent to rescue Logan and Rogue from Sabretooth, who had been sent by Magneto. Scott put his hand on his visor, and shot a powerful optic blast at Sabretooth, knocking the feral mutant back. He then used his beams to release Rogue who had become trapped inside Wolverine's caravan Cyclops and Storm then grab Rogue and Wolverine run away seconds before the truck explodes, and bring the latter pair back to Xavier's school. When Logan came to Charles Xavier after being rescued, Scott found the aggressive mutant also attracted to Jean. While Logan never truly tried to take Jean from Scott, the two did end up becoming fierce rivals. He had many minor arguments with Logan, mostly due to the fact the two men competed for Jeans affections. Later that night, Scott caught Wolverine taking with Jean trying to get her to read his mind, she left but Scott and Logan have a conversation. Wolverine tried to joke about Scott being jealous, and the two taunted each other about Jean and about how Scott had to rescue Logan. Scott makes a comment on how Logan didn't take anything serious, they then argued about seeing actual combat and Scott insulted Logan about not knowing his past, then close the door telling him to stay away from Jean. He effectively took charge of the team after Professor X was knocked out following Mystique's sabotage of Cerebro. He coordinated a plan to stop Magneto's attempt to turn the world leaders into mutants via a device on the Statue of Liberty, and successfully incapacitated Magneto with his optic blast despite the distortion caused by Magneto's machine. Bright Future Eighteen years later, when a dazed Logan awoke and nearly embraced Jean, Scott intercepted him. Instead of an aggressive reprisal, however, Logan instead seemed glad to see Scott. Shocked by his rival's friendliness, a confused Scott and Jean left Logan to meet with Xavier. Relationships Friends and Family *﻿Havok † - Older Brother *Professor X †- Mentor, Friend, and Father-Like Figure *Jean Grey - Fiancée, Teammate, and Former Classmate, enemy (Phoenix) *Storm - Teammate, Friend, and Former Enemy *Wolverine † - Teammate, Friend, Rival, and Rescuee *Nightcrawler - Teammate, Friend, and Former Classmate *Jubilee - Teammate, Friend, and Former Classmate *Beast - Mentor, Friend, Teammate, and Rescuee *Quicksilver † - Teammate, Friend, and Rescuee *Moira MacTaggert - Teammate, Friend, and Rescuee *Rogue - Teammate, Friend, and Former Student *Iceman - Teammate, Friend, and Former Student *Shadowcat - Teammate, Friend, and Former Student *Colossus - Teammate, Friend, and Former Student *Gambit - Enemy turned teammate and Friend * Doris Lane - Adopted Niece turned teammate and Friend Enemies *Magneto - Enemy *Mystique - Mentor, Friend, Teammate, and Rescuee turned Enemy *Apocalypse † - Enemy *Psylocke - Enemy *Toad - Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *William Stryker † - Enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy Powers and Abilities Powers *Optic Blasts: Scott was a mutant whose eyes constantly emitted powerful concussive blasts. Summers had to wear glasses or a visor of ruby quartz in order to control his powers. He had considerable aim and could successfully use his powers offensively. Abilities *Expert Pilot *Master Strategist and Tactician *Expert Martial Artist *Telepathic Resistance Category:Aboodash56's X-Men TRN414 Category:Mutant